Bonds of Love
by koixumikagamine
Summary: Es una historia al español no te confundas por el titulo. Sofía es una chica seria, pero pude llegar a poner una cara de felicidad cuando una persona de confianza se le acerca. Ella cree un 40% en el amor, por que la traicionaron a los 15 años. Pero Armin le ayudara a saber que el amor es bonito(esperen no puedo creer que este diciendo esto, ya no me gusta mucho el amor)y hermoso.


Bonds of Love

PDV Sofía

-Mmm, si mama dame los fideos-dije aun en sueños

-Sofía, se te va a hacer tarde para ir al instituto-Dijo mi mama, viendo que yo no le hacía caso decidió gritarme-¡LEVANTATE SOFÍA!

-Fideos, no-dije ya despierta-¿Qué paso mamá? ¿Por qué gritas así?-le pregunte, y yo que estaba soñando que mi mamá era Asuna de Sword Art Online y que me daba unos ricos fideos.-

-Se te hace tarde para ir al instituto hoy es tu primer día-dijo, espera ¿dijo hoy?-

-¡Y por qué no me habías despertado antes!, sal que me cambio-le dije empujándola a la puerta-

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muy bien. Hola me llamo Sofía Ramírez, tengo 16 años, me gustan los videojuegos, pero no me consideraría gamer, soy una otaku, me gusta el grupo de 2NE1, me gusta Vocaloid. Mi apariencia: soy una chica de ojos café, pelo corto color negro, raramente busto grande. Mi pechonalidad: Soy seria, pero cuando tengo confianza muy amable, me enojo rápidamente, me gusta 50% el amor. No me provoquen mi prima mayor lo hizo y termino inconsciente

000000000000000000000000000000000000

~5 min. Después (literal me cambio en 5 minutos) ~

-Baje a la sala-Estoy lista mama ya me voy, adiós-le dije saliendo de la casa

20 min. Después

-Llegue-Dije jadeando, entre-

-Hola señorita, tú debes ser la nueva ¿no?, yo soy la directora de este instituto, ve a esa puerta-dijo señalándome una puerta (obvio ¿no? XD)-ahí veras al delegado principal, te dirá si te falta algo para terminar tu inscripción y bienvenida a Sweet Amoris

-Gracias-fui a la puerta que me indico la directora y entre y vi a un chico de espaldas, tenía cabello rubio-hola, ¿está aquí el delegado principal?

-Sí, soy yo, Nathaniel-se volteo, que raro, esta rojo

-Oye, ¿estás bien?, es que estas rojo-le dije fríamente

-Sí, tú eres la alumna nueva ¿verdad?-me pregunto aun rojo

-Sí, soy Sofía Ramírez-le dije otra vez fríamente- la directora dijo que me ibas a decir que me faltaba para completar mi inscripción-le dije con el mismo tono

-Cierto, déjame reviso, haber, no, no te falta nada, solo entrégale estos papeles a la directora, este es tu horario y estas en el aula B-dijo entregándome unos papeles y mi horario

-Gracias Nath, adiós-le dije mientras salía-Directora

-Oh, veo que ya hablo con el delegado principal, bueno entrégueme los papeles-le entregue los papeles-bueno ya váyase que están a punto de comenzar las clases-me dijo y se fue

Vi un aula al lado mío, era la A, así que supuse que estaba más adelante, me fui corriendo, no quería llegar tarde, cuando vi una puerta que decía "Aula B" me iba a detener pero choque con alguien y caímos los 2 al piso-

-Que daño-Dijimos los 2

-Fíjate por donde caminas enana-me dijo

-No me digas enana-dije parándome

-¿Cuánto mides entonces?-me pregunto en tono retador, yo me levante y me puse de espaldas, por lo que no veía su cara

-Mido 1.70-le dije en el mismo tono

-¿Qué? Soy un mm (milímetro) más bajo que tú-me dijo-lo siento, pensé que eras más baja que yo, me llamo Armin, la verdad, siento haberte hablado con ese tono-me dijo

-Yo me llamo Sofía-dije volteándome y note como él también se puso rojo-deberías entrar, ya van a comenzar las clases, yo me quedo a esperar a la profe o al profe

-Si-me dijo y entró. El profe llego, me dijo que le llamara Sr.Fárres y que cuando me diga pasa, que pasara, el entró y cuando escuche el "pasa" entré, note que todos los chicos se me quedaban viendo excepto 1 era peli-azul con ojos rosas o rojos, no sé, se nota que es homo.

-Preséntate-me dijo el Sr.Fárres

-Soy Sofía Ramírez, tengo 16 años y no se metan conmigo, gra-iba a decir gracias hasta que un chico me interrumpió

-Valla y yo decía ya me encontré el tesoro más grande del mundo y no es más que la ruda que puso inconsciente a mi hermana, ñe, se lo merecía-dijo

-Tiempo sin verte Ken-Dije

-No me digas Ken enana, dime Kentin-dijo Ken

-Bueno, tú no me digas enana y asunto arreglado pikachu evolucionado-le dije

-Ya cállate-dijo

-Vamos, no me vas a dar ni un besito por la llegada primito-le dije así que dije que cuando tengo confianza-

-Solo porque quiero reconciliarme contigo-me dijo parándose

-Mucho amor, ¿no creen?-dice el profesor

-Bueno, Sr.Fárres, ¿qué quiere que hagamos? él es mi primito favorito, y quiero reconciliarme con él por haber golpeado a su hermana, así que si nos disculpa, Kentin, el bechito, quiero decir, el besito-le dije emocionada

-Ven acá enana-Me dijo

-Ya voy, Pikachu evolucionado-Salte a sus brazos y le di un gran besito en la mejilla- Sr.Fárres, ¿me puedo sentar al lado de mi primito?-dije haciendo esa cara de "si te me acercas te mato"

-Claro, señorita-Me dijo

-YEY- Me fui a sentar en al lado de donde estaba Ken-Chan (ya dijo que le gusta el anime), oh, no había notado que al lado mío estaba el chico con el que tropecé-Oh, no te había notado Armin, eres como Usui Takumi que aparece de la nada-le dije

-Tienes razón, soy como Usui Takumi, el 80% de las chicas están enamoradas de mí-me dijo

-Voy a comprobar-dije-¡Chicas, levante la mano quien se quiera casar con Armin!-grite, y todas las chicas excepto 1 levantaron la mano-sugoi, son muchas Armin-le dije

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás-le dije

Entro una señora y le dijo algo al Sr.Fárres y después él nos dijo

-Voy a salir a la sala de profesores y, Señorita Sofía, no grite mientras no estoy- y salió

-Ah, perdón, no te escuche, repítelo por favor-le dije

-Que tú no te quedas atrás, mira-dijo-¡Chicos, levante la mano el que ya le está pensando hacer cositas a Sofi! –grito y me sorprendí porque eran todos excepto el que grito, mi primo y ese peli-azul-Te lo dije-me dijo

-Oye, ¿y que es eso de Sofi?-le pregunte

-Es un apodo, ¿te molesta?-pregunto el

-No, pero me siento rara porque loa únicos que me habían puesto un apodo es mi papa y Kentin-le dije

-Pues acostúmbrate- me dijo

-Yo también te quiero decir Sofí y Armin creo que vas a ser buen amigo de ella, puesto que no le habla así a todo mundo-dijo Kentin, es cierto no me había dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando con confianza, creo que seremos buenos amigos así como dice Kentin.


End file.
